


Disrobe

by LittleMissPixieStix



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Characters are OOC for canon, Fancy AU, M/M, but fit the requested AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPixieStix/pseuds/LittleMissPixieStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My half of an art trade with shadowenza, who wanted a fic for their Lord!Scout AU.</p><p>Summery: After hosting a gala, and after the remaining staff being sent home, Lord Scout calls his butler, Pyro, to his room to help him undress.  Though a simple, and strange, task, the teasing soon escalates it into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/121889254542/disrobe-nsfw

The bell had rung as Pyro was busy cleaning up the last of the trash remaining after the gala that night, and, after making sure the place was sparkling clean, headed up to Lord Scout’s room.  

On his way up, he quietly hoped that his lord was not taken with another flight of fancy, such as telling Pyro to slip into a maid’s dress.  Though that only had happened once, Pyro hoped that it was the last time as well.

“You called for me, sir?” Pyro asked, stepping inside his lord’s room.   

“Have the maids been sent home yet?”

“Yes, my lord,” Pyro replied, “The mansion has been cleaned and the rest of the staff has been sent home.”

“Good, good,” Scout replied absent mindedly and, after a moment of silently reading his book, asked, “Would you get me a drink?”

“Certainly.  I wouldn’t make you walk  _all the way_  to the other side of your room to get it.”

The butler swiftly walked to the side table that was up against the wall where the pitcher of water rested, and poured some of the liquid into a waiting cup.  While he was there, the butler also gave some water to the roses, sitting in a vase on the table.  

Knowing his lordship, Scout had not bothered to water them recently.  It made Pyro wonder why he even bothered bringing the flowers up from the former ladyship’s garden to the young lord if even watering them was too much of a task for him.

Even while he seemed busy with his task, the butler was well aware there were some eyes locked on him.  He could feel the focused intensity, and it worried and excited him.  Whatever could his lord be wanting?

What Lord Scout was wanting was to freely look over his butler, eyes looking above the book he was holding.  He wanted to scan and take in every detail, from the mask, to the neat suit, to the impeccable gloves, still white despite a busy night of tending to the party.

Because, if everything went to plan,  each one of those items was soon going to be on the floor, and he was going to be taking in something else instead.

“Stop,” Scout ordered.

The butler paused and turned to face his lord, still holding the full glass in his hand.

“Pardon, my lord?”

“Put the glass down now,” He said, “I’ve changed my mind.  I do not wish for a drink anymore.”

“Do you not?” The butler asked, “Has perhaps staring at my backside quenched your thirst then?”

“Hardly,” Scout answered, “I merely changed my mind.”

Truthfully though, it was the opposite.  All this looking had made him thirsty for something else: his butler.

“Is there anything else you wish, my lord?” His butler asked, “Or did you merely have me trek up here for you to change your-”

“Clothes?  Yes,” Scout interrupted, “The gala tonight has exhausted me.  I wish for your help in disrobing.”

The look on his butler’s face would have been priceless. Or, at least, that was what Scout assumed anyway, because that mask was still covering up well over half of his butler’s face.  

“Surely you’re joking-”

“Am I?  That’s interesting…” Scout asked, a hint of a smirk on his lips, “I thought I was giving you an order.”

“A fairly ridiculous order, my lord,” Pyro argued quickly, “You’re quite capable of undressing yourself.”

The lord’s smirk grew bigger, as he shook his head and sighed.

“Normally, yes.  But the party tonight has left me quite tired,” He explained, putting the book down on the table in front of him, ”So very tired.”

“Exhaustion makes you as helpless as a babe?” Pyro asked, “For even children can dress and undress themselves.”

What had gotten into his lord’s head today?  Not that the butler minded, but this had to be some sort of perverse fantasy.  Was he asleep?  Was this real?

No, a quick painful bite on the inside of his lips told him that he was indeed awake and that this was indeed happening. 

“…All of this arguing,” Scout said with a shake of his head, “…You do realize I am merely doing my best to follow that etiquette you teach me,”

Pyro gulped loudly, worried where his lord’s argument was going.

"A lord is not supposed to sleep in his day clothes,” Scout continued, “You read that to me yourself, didn’t you?” 

“I did, sir,” Pyro reluctantly agreed, “But that was supposed to be taken mean that a lord has certain clothes for certain activities, and that he must be appropriately dressed for each of them.”

“Sleeping is quite the activity, isn’t it?” Scout said, “Or, at least it is if you have the right bedmate.”

Pyro’s rare loss for words made Scout smile, but he wasn’t done with his butler yet.

“…And isn’t a butler’s job to help his lord?” He continued, “I’m here asking for help.  You have no right to refuse me assistance. So, again, I ask you to help me disrobe for the night.”

Pyro sighed.

“Why is it when you finally decide to listen to your lessons, you use them against me, my lord?”

“Against you?  Why I would never,” Scout replied, “Now come over her.  You cannot help me undress with half of the room laying between us.”

“…Perhaps I could if I cheered you on from over here?”

“Come on now,” Scout said, “It’s been a long day, and the sooner you help me the sooner we can both relax.”

Pyro had to agree with that.  It had been quite a long day, a long week even.  Everyone had been working to prepare for the gala in their own way, and now that it was over, it was much easier to breath, even as tired as everyone was.

Slowly, the butler moved closer to his lord and reached for him, but hesitated.  Was he allowed to do this?  Was his lordship testing him?

“Go on,” Scout prompted, arching his back and opening up his body, “What are you waiting for?”

“For some sort of reasoning to enter your skull.”

“You wound me with those words,” Scout said, obviously unaffected by Pyro’s retort, “Perchance you need to remove those gloves first?”

“Hardly,” Pyro replied, “Unless this is your way of telling me that you need larger buttons to make dressing yourself easier?…”

“Ha.  I assure you that if I didn’t require you, I would do it myself.”

Pyro breathed out, nervously blowing air through his lips as started to unfasten the buttons on his lordship’s vest.  One, two, three, four, and off.  

This wasn’t so hard.  He could do this.

Then Scout leaned back on his hands and spoke.

“You’re going to take more than just that off of me, aren’t you?  There are many more items that need to be removed.”

That made it harder.

The butler then started on Scout’s shirt, though it was going to take longer due to the larger number of smaller buttons.  His nervousness, compounded with the small size of the buttons, caused him to fumble a few times as he tried to make his way down.

“Take your gloves off,” Scout said once again, “Do it now.”

Pausing only to glance up at his lordship’s face, the butler carefully slid his his hands out of his gloves, carefully tucking them into his jacket pocket.  Considering how often his hands were in those gloves, it felt quite strange to have them free, especially after the hours of confinement that had transpired today.

And, admittedly, it was a tad bit easier to handle the buttons now that there was no fabric between his fingers and the buttons.  Though his nerves still hindered him, the butler was able to quickly make his way down the row of buttons, leaving his lord bare chested.

As Pyro reached for the ascot still wrapped around Scout’s neck, his lord stopped him.

“Boots, I would my boots removed first,” He said, “Kneel and help take those off.  I would get them, but I’m t-”

“As tired as you are claiming to be, I am surprised you haven’t dropped dead from exhaustion yet, my lord,” Pyro interrupted, his words surprisingly sharp despite the pink tinge lighting up his cheeks.

“Forgive me, but I have changed my mind again,” Scout said with a small twinkle in his eye, “Let us forget the boots for a moment.  Instead, I’d rather you take off  _your_  jacket next.”

What-

“ _My_ jacket, sir!?” The butler asked, surprised at the order.

Scout nodded, that rare playful smiling showing up once again.

“You are looking rather warm, it shows on your face.”

Pyro didn’t move immediately, and this frustrated the young lord.

Take the jacket off. Your lord commands you to,” He repeated, and this time he was met with an immediate response.  The butler’s arms slipped through the jacket, and it was soon removed, placed, after being folded, onto the table behind him.

“Are you feeling cooler now?”

“A bit, my lord.”

That was a lie.  If nothing else, he felt hotter as embarrassment and arousal coursed through him.  It was a strange little intimate moment, one that he couldn’t help but be confused by.  Not only was he confused by his lord’s wishes, but he was also confused thanks to the blood choosing to rush south instead of continuing to flow into his brain, as he would really prefer it do.

“Only a bit?” Scout asked, “That won’t do.  The shirt must go as well.”

“But, sir!-”

“No, ‘buts’.  Off with it.”

Looking down, the butler followed his lord’s orders, carefully, and slowly, undoing the buttons on his shirt, giving Scout the chance to carefully study the sturdy body that was slowly being revealed, one unfastened button at a time.  The butler’s face grew warmer as his clothes became fewer, and soon he was as bare chested as his lordship, with both of their shirts hanging wide open.

“Now, remove my boots,” Scout said, unable to hide the approval showing in his eyes; his butler’s new state was quite pleasing.

“Yes, sir,” The butler said, “Am I to take of your socks as well, or will you be able to somehow find the energy to handle that  _exerting_  task?”

“Just for that comment, the socks as well.”

Silently, the butler helped slid his lord’s feet out of the boots.  He was hoping that after the task was done, he would be able to stand back up.  Kneeling at his lord’s feet, in the perfect position for his body to be to be appraised **,** was unnerving.  His lord was looking over him with an unreadable look in his eyes, one that, for a moment, the butler dared to think was lust.  

But only for a moment, because he needed to be professional, and that meant not even daring to let another thought like that cross his mind.  This was his lord, his master, his employer, Pyro couldn’t be entertaining any sort of disgraceful thoughts like that, it was unprofessional.

That and his pants were getting tighter.  He must really stop thinking about his lord like that -

“Now my pants, Pyro, take those off next.” 

\- Despite how very  _difficult_  his lord was making it.  

“Really now, sir, I am  _sure_ that you can manage to remove your own trousers by yourself,” The butler argued quickly, but stopped when Scout gently tilted Pyro’s face upward towards him.

“Yes, but I much rather  _you_ take them off,” Scout said, dropping his now-removed ascot on his butler’s shoulder, “It isn’t as if you aren’t enjoying yourself.”

To prove his point, Scout shifted his leg forward, purposefully rubbing against his butler’s growing erection, causing the other man to groan quietly.  Immediately, though, the butler shifted his hips back, moving away from his lord’s leg.  

“Sir, don’t…I’d rather you didn’t do that,” Pyro stammered.

“I’d rather you start to remove your trousers,” Scout said, a commanding steely gaze in his eyes, “I’d rather you be sitting there in nothing but your undergarments, and perhaps not even those.”

“…Sir?” 

"Finish what you’ve started,” Scout ordered, “Take my trousers off, Pyro, now.”

“…Ah, yes sir.”

The butler started unbuckling the belt, soon sliding it out of its loops, and the fasteners on the pants soon followed.  As Pyro started tugging the hem of the pants down, Scout lifted up his hips with a small groan, sliding his foot out to support himself and to rub against his butler’s crouch again.

Pyro’s head fell as he breathed out, inadvertently rolling his hips up against his lord’s leg before he managed to stop himself and instead focus on the task of pulling down his lord’s pants.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” His lord asked, “Don’t lie to me, I can tell.”

Indeed Scout could tell.  His normally composed butler was slowly being transformed into a frazzled mess of arousal; it was beautiful.  

“Might I ask you a question?” Scout inquired.

“Of, um,…Of course, sir,” Pyro said slowly.

“If you could do anything right now, here alone with me, what would you do?”

The beating in the butler’s chest sped up tenfold, and he grew dizzy as thoughts, the same thoughts that he had been trying to prevent, started to flood his mind and send more blood rushing south, causing a painful tightness in his pants.  

He nervously licked his lips before replying, trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

“…Am I allowed to speak freely, sir?”

“You always do, Pyro,” Scout replied with a quiet laugh, “What is stopping you this time?”

“Because this time I don’t know how you’ll respond to what I want to say.”

Scout leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as he looked down at his butler with a small smirk.

“For the rest of this time that we are alone in this room tonight, you may speak as freely as you wish.  Nothing will incur a punishment of any sort, no dock in pay, no termination, not a thing,” Scout answered, “Now, talk to me, Pyro, tell me what you want to say.  I want to hear it.”

A silence lay between them as Pyro tried to find the words to express what he wanted without coming off as vulgar, or without sounding too crude.  There was a proper way to say what he wanted, despite how wrong it seemed, he just needed to find it.

“I wish…” Pyro turned his head, looking away from his lord, “…To be with you.”

“But you  _are_  with me,” Scout teased, “You need to say more than that.”

“…I-”

“And look at me while you do.”

“Yes, sir,” Pyro looked back up at his lord, though eye contact was questionable because of the mask still covering some of the butler’s face.

Pyro saw the smirk, the cocky look in his lord’s eyes, and felt himself get redder.  His lord was having too much fun here, enjoying seeing the his kneeling butler desperately trying to grasp for words to express himself.  

Encouraged more by his hardening shaft than his brain, Pyro decided to bypass verbal expression, and and instead move directly onto the more physical one.  His lord had said he wouldn’t be punished, so he might as well try.

The butler leaned forward, holding himself on his arms, and gently started kissing up his lord’s abdomen, thankfully causing Scout to sigh contentedly and lean back.  As Pyro worked his way up, he slowly started to stand, taking advantage of his lord’s surprise to prop a leg between Scout’s legs.  Now, he sat towering over the smaller man, effectively having turned the tables in only a moment.

“You wish to worship me?  Is that it?” Scout teased, “We were both at the gala we both know that I already have enough suitors willing to do  _that_.”

“I wouldn’t stoop that low, sir,” Pyro murmured, “But I want to have my way with you…if…if you’ll let me.”

Pyro’s mind seemed to have finally started to catch up with his lust, and he moved as if he were about to get off of the couch.  He really wanted to run for the door, even as disheveled as he looked, and pretend that this whole thing had never happened.

A hand, one on his bottom specifically, stopped him.

“You want to have your way with me?” Scout asked, “About time.  I’ll allow that.  But you have to have your way  _my_ way.”

“Pardon?”

“I’m still in control here, I’m still the lord,” Scout said, “You may proceed as you wish, but you’re still following my orders.  If I tell you to do something, you will do it.  Now go on, let’s find out what your way is.”

Realizing that he had been given permission, Pyro continued, leaning down for a kiss, which Scout met.  The two of them stayed locked in that position, grips tightening as Scout deepened the kiss.  Pyro could taste the sherry on his lord’s lips, and he wondered idly if he should be doing this.

“Are you drunk, sir?” He asked worriedly, after the kiss had broken.

“I only had cup before the party, and a sip after,” Scout answered, tugging at the hem of Pyro’s pants in annoyance, wondering why they were still in the way and if they were going to be removed soon, “If you had to talk to the duchess as long as I did, then you would have to downed a drink as well.  You’re lucky I didn’t down a whole bottle.”

“Come now, the duchess is a nice woman,” Pyro replied, gently kissing Scout’s cheek.

“As nice as this?”

“Never,” Pyro replied, attempting lay down and pull his lord on top of him.  Scout refused to budge though, stopping him.

“You’re on top,” Scout said, continuing when a confused frown from his butler prompted him, “I really am tired, Pyro, I want you on top.”

“Do you wish to stop then, sir?”

“After all of the work it took to get to here, what do you think?” Scout asked, already moving to lay down, “You’re always on top of everything here at the mansion.  Is being on top of me that big of difference for you?”

“I suppose it shouldn’t be, sir,” Pyro replied, moving to straddle Scout,“But it is.”

“Ah, wait,” Scout said, causing his butler to cease moving immediately, Pyro’s mind filling with panic that his lord had changed his mind yet again, “Take your pants off.  Take your underclothes off too”

This time, there was no arguing, no stalling.  The butler got right to work, sitting on his knees as he worked everything down to his knees, the furthest he could get them without moving from his precious position.

“What now, sir?” Pyro asked, feeling a bit awkward now that he was nearly nude in front of his lord, not to mention how close the were at the moment.

“Now?  Hmm,” Scout licked his lips in thought as he looked up at his butler, “Now, I want your finger in my mouth as you talk to me.  We are not doing this without the aid of some slickness.”

“My..?  Yes…Yes, sir,” Pyro moved, shifting his weight on to one arm as he brought a hand up to Scout’s mouth.  His lord parted his lips and let the finger enter, and then looked up at Pyro expectantly, waiting for his butler to talk.

“The gala tonight was very well done.  The staff did a wonderful job, most of the guests offered praise-…” His words trailed off as Scout’s tongue swirled around his finger, but then he tried to continue, “You did, ah, a good job yourself, sir.  Managed to keep that smile on your face the whole-…well, m-most of the gala.”

“Enough, onward,” Scout said, pulling his underclothes off, “I don’t want to hear anything more about the gala, that’s not what I-…Use that finger now to- ah, that’s, ah.”

Pyro couldn’t help but grin to himself as he started to gently work his lord’s tight hole, eventually managing to slip a finger inside to tease Scout.  There wasn’t much talking, just calm reassurances from the butler, though he wished in his nervous state that he was being given some instead.

“Done with that, move on,” Scout ordered, his breath already getting ragged, “Move on now, Pyro,  _please_.”

Please?  That was a new word for the young lord to use.  

Out of all of the outcomes here, expanding his lord’s vocabulary was an unexpected bonus to this whole venture.

Pausing only to move forward and give his lord a brief kiss on the lips, the butler lined himself up and gently started to slid inside, taking his time and making sure not to hurt Scout.

The smaller man was groaning, for Pyro’s shaft was larger than his finger had been.  His arms moved up, holding on tight to his butler’s arms, and squeezing tight when Pyro’s hips twitched forward.

“Faster. Faster,” Scout said,  “Just get in, stop moving so slowly, just all of you, Pyro, now.”

After a glance up to his lord’s face, to make sure that he was sincerely wishing for more, the butler complied, happily pushing all of the way into Scout, sighing with a shudder as the tightness gripped tightly onto his length, threatening to start milking him if the smaller man didn’t relax.

“Sir-” Pyro started.

“Not ‘sir’. Scout,” His lord gasped, trying to be come accustomed to what he was feeling.

“That…sir, that seems unprofessio-”

“Professionalism left room long ago, you handsome bastard!” Scout said trying not to scream, “You are currently sheathed inside my arse, Pyro.  Just move, dammit.”

“Oh, um, right, ‘Scout’…Sir.”

Any strangled cry of annoyance was soon silenced, the feeling of his butler’s prick finally starting to generate some pleasure, even despite the pain.  That pain was forgotten when Pyro managed to hit Scout’s prostate, causing the smaller man to cry out in ecstasy.

“There, do that again, there, Pyro, there.” Scout called out.  

Pyro complied, but was also very happy that the mansion was empty, since his lord wanted to be so very loud.  Following his lord’s orders, and also possibly some order coming from his lust, he speed up, pushing harder into Scout each time, which elicited louder and louder moans from the boy.

Nails were digging into Pyro’s bare back, his lord searching for some sort of grounding in this moment of pleasure, but Pyro didn’t even notice.  He was more focused on his lord’s next order.

“Harder, harder, Pyro, you can go harder than that,” He panted.

“Yes, Scout,” Pyro replied, earning a happy groan for using his lord’s name.

The words between the two of them soon gave way to haggard pants and moans of pleasure, Pyro more the former and Scout more the latter.  Soon, Pyro knew that he was reaching his peak, and from the sounds of things, Scout wasn’t that far behind.

“Scout, do I need you permission-” Pyro said breathlessly.

“No, not needed, no, finish, go, faster.”

Somehow, Pyro thought that he was meant to talk that as permission to go head and find his release, driving harder into Scout as he grew closer.  As he came, his vision turned white for a moment and all motion stopped, the butler falling forward onto his elbows as he rode out his release.

When he looked up, he saw Scout watching him, mouth hanging open as he panted.  He looked as if he wanted to say something to his butler, but only managed a whiny moan as he rolled his hips up against his butler’s torso.  His stiff erection was painful, and he was growing desperate for to reach his own peak.

Carefully, Pyro pushed up and pulled out of his lord, sitting up an his knees as leaned forward to give Scout another kiss. He grabbed onto Scout’s shaft and started to give a small handjob, a small one for it only took a few strokes until his lord was crying out in bliss, calling his butler’s name.

For a moment after, neither man spoke, silently just panting and trying to catch their breath.  Unsurprisingly, Scout was the one that broke the silence.

“Now I’m really tired.”

Pyro took that to mean that he was to leave, and he turned to get off of the small couch and gather his garments.  When Scout noticed this, he stopped him.

“Pyro, wait,” He said, “Aren’t you tired too?”

“Quite, my lord,” Pyro answered, “That was more exhausting that dealing with the gala.”

“Then stay,” Scout said quickly, “Sleep here tonight with me.  No one will ever know.”

“No one?”

“Not a soul.”

Pyro silently looked over his lord, and helped him sit up.  

“That is an order I can easily follow, sir,” Pyro said, pulling Scout closer to him, “But this time, I will be on the bottom.  Otherwise I might smother you.”

Scout didn’t reply, instead just giving Pyro a happy grin and he looked down at his butler’s bare chest.  Then he laid down, falling sleep almost immediately, not that Pyro was surprised; it had been a long day, and quite an exciting night, of course his lordship was going to fall asleep quickly.

As he felt Scout’s warm, body relax against his, the butler couldn’t help that hope that, maybe one day, they would be able to do this again sometime, and that he wouldn’t have to leave his lord waking up alone on a couch.

He couldn’t be found here in the morning, he would have to leave before the young lord awoke, before anyone else arrived and found the two of them like this.

But for now, for the rest of the night, they could enjoy each other’s company.  Perhaps, some other time, his lord would require assistance disrobing and, strangely, Pyro couldn’t help but hope that it would be sometime soon.


End file.
